


Beauty Makes a Sound

by northofthehouse



Series: Domestic Habits [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northofthehouse/pseuds/northofthehouse
Summary: It feels like there's never enough room for the three of them to be together.





	Beauty Makes a Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF. (Possibly) Also a repeat post to AO3 from my previously orphaned account (I don't remember what I posted and what I didn't). Not plagiary!

Optimistically, the apartment was...cozy.

Realistically, it was an unmitigated disaster and the still tentative newness of this relationship was the only reason Minseok was keeping his concerns to himself. Sehun, apparently, had no such trepidation.

“Um, Yeollie,” Sehun began as he stepped up to stand beside Minseok in the bedroom doorway, “how…?”

He trailed off, clearly unable to formulate a question that would encompass all he wanted to ask. Taking in the bed so big it dwarfed the room and left no space to store anything, place any additional furniture, or even to walk, Minseok could understand Sehun’s confusion.

He picked up where his lover left off, trying to understand. “How did you get this in here, Yeol? I’m surprised the mattress actually fit through the door.”

Chanyeol grimaced and wiped phantom sweat from off his forehead. “It was no easy feat, let me tell you.” Minseok could only imagine. “And I know it doesn’t fit the way I’d hoped,” he went on, “but most beds aren’t made for three people, you know.”

Sehun glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the tiny flat they’d just rented out. “Apparently neither are one-bedroom apartments.”

“We shouldn’t have trusted the realtor’s pictures,” Minseok lamented, pressing his face against Sehun’s shoulder. “We should have come to see for ourselves before signing the lease.”

Sehun ran his fingers through Minseok’s hair and hummed his agreement, but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Okay, look,” he admitted, “I’ve been here all day moving stuff in, so I’ve had a little longer to get used to everything. But it’s too late for should-haves, Minnie; we just have to make the most of it.”

Minseok sighed, then pushed past Sehun to drop onto the bed next to Chanyeol. He was immediately pulled into Chanyeol’s arms and Sehun, now standing alone in the doorway, was quick to join them.

“It just feels like there’s never enough room for the three of us to be together,” murmured Minseok as Sehun got comfortable and eventually laid down, his head in Minseok’s lap.

“So we make room,” Sehun stressed, uncharacteristically wise as he comforted his lover. “We could have just moved in with Yeollie, but we wanted something entirely ours, so we didn’t.”

“And no matter how cramped it is here,” Chanyeol added, “I don’t regret that for a second.”

There was a hint of hurt in his voice that Minseok was only just learning to identify, but it was clear enough now.

“Oh Chan-ah, no,” he denied instantly. He reached up to cup Chanyeol’s cheek and felt Sehun sit up so he could drape himself over Chanyeol’s back. “I could live in a shoebox as long as I had you two with me. As long as it was ours. I don’t regret that choice for a second.” Minseok paused, brushing his thumb over Chanyeol’s cheekbone before placing a lingering kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. “I chose this,” he repeated. “I chose you and I chose Sehun.”

“But you didn’t choose this place,” Chanyeol whimpered against Minseok’s mouth, shivering when Sehun, sucking at the skin of his nape, shifted his attentions to the spot just below Chanyeol’s ear.

Huffing against Chanyeol’s neck in amusement, Sehun corrected his lover. “He did choose it, actually. We all had a hand in picking this place, and we all have our names on the lease.”

Minseok twisted his neck, pulling away from Chanyeol to kiss Sehun, too. “Brat,” he murmured, smiling. “I love you.” He turned back to Chanyeol and reiterated the sentiment, then added, “And you did good, Yeol. It’s nice to have a bed even nothing else is unpacked yet.”

Chanyeol, apparently placated, waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “We should break it in,” he declared. “Make sure it’s a good fit and all.”

“You know what’s a good fit?” Sehun asked, his grin cheeky. “My coc–”

“Finish that sentence,” Minseok threatened, “And the only one getting some from me tonight will be Chanyeol.”

Sehun shut his mouth abruptly. Minseok smiled at him as Chanyeol laughed, the sound full of joy.


End file.
